I've Loved You For So Long
by nights-ether
Summary: Sarah's life years after the Labyrinth.
1. 1

**-1*The new fan fiction is confusing to navigate. Oh well I'll get the hang of it. I'm trying to finish the stories I started a few years ago mainly because I get annoyed when reading fanfic and authors don't finish their stories- especially if I find the stories to be good. You know, well thought out plots and character development. So in that spirit I'm continuing the stories and hopefully I've gotten better at writing.**

**I've worked on the story a bit more so I hope those who've already read it will read it again. I will be updating this chapter soon. Just kept it up for anyone interested in reading it. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Default ChapterDisclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. This was written for pure enjoyment. I own all my original creations and phrases.

Sarah Williams stood staring at the only thing in her room that wasn't yet packed to be sent to her new mansion in Los Angeles, the mirror. As she sat there, she remembered her time in the Labyrinth and of course Jareth. Many times she wondered if he was her own creation and was the personification of her childish lust for the perfect man.

But that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that she would finally be freed from her stepmother who mooched off her fame and money.

"Hey! are you listening?"

Sarah turned around and saw one of the movers hired by her new manager/friend.

"Sorry, I was just dreaming. Memories and such." Sarah said to the five foot eleven man. He reminded her of her ex-boyfriend who pretended to love her in order to become famous. Patrick was a red haired and green eyed professional player of Hollywood women. Growing up poor, he was determined to never be poor again and was willing to do anything, besides porn, as long as it didn't require any actual work.

"Anyways as I was saying, we'll be trying to move the mirror now. So if you would please wait downstairs, don't want anyone to get hurt now do we?"

"No we don't," she said with a chuckle. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

Sarah walked down the stairs and out the house to watch the movers put the mirror in the back of the moving truck.

Sarah sighed as she watched her childhood home disappear from her sight as she drove away . Even though she was now physically separated from Karen, she knew she would never really be free from the domineering woman.

"I wonder what Karen would do when she comes back and finds all the things my money bought gone. Her little dark haired money purse gone. Bitch." Sarah thought. Hollywood was full of fakes and phonies as she found out early in her career as an actor, as well as delusional people who were living in their own little world which was little based in reality.

Her determination to become an actress like her mother increased after her time in the Labyrinth. Fairytales and myths were true and acting was the only conceiable way in the 'real world' to recapture the exhaultation, fear and beautiful anguish she felt when she made her way through the Labyrinth to her younger brother Toby. Now in college, Toby never remembered his time in the Labyrinth either consciously or subconsciously in his dreams. 18 years passed since their adventure and Sarah was the only of the two permanently changed due to the Goblin King and his elaborate schemes.

The book was in her secret deposit bac in the back, hidden from her stepmother and safe from polluting the adolescence of another lonely and overly dramatic young girl.

Sarah remembered the day that she met Jareth, the Goblin King. She was in the park wearing a medieval princess costume sent by her mother and acting out lines from the little red book.

_Through dangers untold and hardships…Damn I can never remember that line._

Thenheavy rain broke from the gray skies, the wind increased and Sarah ran home with her big sheepdog. Karen, the wicked stepmother insisted that her dog, her best friend, spend the night in the cold and dark garage simply because he was wet.

_She'd probably make me stay there too if she could, _Sarah thought.

* * *

A gloved hand picked up a crystal which emitted a bluish purple color.

She's angry again. I wonder at whom, the owner fo the hand thought. The sweet perfume of her anger and life will one day overcome me.

"Your majesty, I've been waiting long enough. Give me an answer."

Jareth, King of Goblins looked into the blues eyes of a very pretty blueish- blonde female Fae. Any other Fae royalty would be overjoyed if they heard this one offering herself to them but not he. There was only one person in all the universe for him and he waited long enough for her.

Jareth threw the crystal just barely above her head, smashing it into a cloud of glitter. The female Fae winced, her green eyes betraying the calm and regal image she chose to portray in front of the King.

" I am flattered, I have no need of you anymore though. Yes you were delightful and satiated me in the bed but you do not tempt me for more. You may go now." The lithe personification of male beauty and power waved his hand and another crystal appeared on his palm. The image of dark haired woman with large green eyes molded itself to to the sphere. The crystal grew until the femal fae began to imagine that it was the head of her rival separated from her body.

"Thank you your majesty," she said, curtsying stiffly.

"Your welcome."

She turned to leave the throne room. "Oh and Gwendly?"

"Yes, your majesty," she turned to face him, an earnest eager look in her face. The King of Goblins was known to especially like tricking people. He loved to make others think they had lost when in fact they won. It was his way of making sure people were grateful when they received their gift.

"Would you mind taking this to my gardener when you back to the Labyrinth?" he said, holding a container full of chicken waste which his goblins luckily forgot when they were cleaning the throne room in the morning.

Gwendlyn's smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl.

"As you wish," she said through clenched teeth

* * *

" Okay here we are,Dad." Sarah and her father were outside of house with a lot of windows. "Are you sure? I thought I'll be in a big office or something." Sarah's Dad said.

"Yeah, he probably just works from home."

"Well aren't you going to get out Sarah."

"Fine." Sarah and her father walked the mosaic steps up to the house. Funny, thought Sarah. The mosaics resembled Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus.

"Sarah, come on and stop staring at your feet."

"I wasn't staring at my feet."

"Perhaps she just likes my mosaics." An accented British voice said.

Sarah looked up and saw those mismatched eyes the blond hair, sharp cheekbones.

"Oh!" she said, taking a step back and almost falling but catching herself in time.

"Hello Sarah, I'm Jareth. It's a pleasure meeting you.

* * *

Sarah was staring at her bitch of a stepmother. What an act, she thought. I hope the judge doesn't fall for it. "You may sit down." The judge said." After carefully reviewing the case, I have determined that will pay only $1200 towards Mrs. Williams for loss of wages."

"But. What about." Karen started to protest.

" Let me finish. I am dismissing the physical abuse charges since there has been no proof."

Yes! Take that you bitch, Sarah thought.

"And Mrs. Williams I recommend you to not pursue this any longer. It is evident to me that you are trumping up charges in order to get back at here. For what? Dumping you as her manager and agent? Frankly I'm glad. After going through various finances and accounts I've determined that you Mrs. Williams will pay a total of $15,000."

"What! That is a travesty! I don't owe that bitch any money. Fuck I made her what she is! She owes me!" Karen jumped up fro her seat and ran towards the judge. The bailiffs roughly pulled her away from the judge.

"That is enough! I have made my decision. When she was younger, you were entitled to a par of her earnings. But when she came of age, you were entitled to nothing. In the accounts you took more than your share of her money. $15,000 doesn't even begin to pay her back. But Ms. Williams' lawyer has requested that you not be billed for the full price. Now sit down. This court is adjourned."

"Ms. Williams! Ms. Williams!"

"Ms. Williams will not be answering questions right at this moment. So please step away."

"Wait. I want to say something." The crowd of reporters and photographers awaited her speech in anticipation. " I am very happy with the verdict and wish my stepmother luck in life. I needed to get away from her because I needed freedom to move and choose my own roles. I'm an adult and it's time I take charge of my life. Thank you all for your continuous support. "

"God what a of piranhas with no life." Sarah's lawyer,Burton said.

"Yeah, thank you Burton."

Okay now that the trials over everything will be alright, Sarah thought. Alright.

Sarah had flown a private jet to her secluded cabin in the north. Not even her stepmother knew about it. She planned on staying there for a week to wind down then fly to join her father and the psychiatrist.

Oh it can't be him, Sarah thought. Not Jareth. It's probably a coincidence. Perhaps not. Perhaps I should be on my guard. Oh I wish I could still talk to Hoggle but that bitch Karen "accidentally" broke it when she came to find me after I left.

A surge of anger coursed through her, just thinking about Karen and how much she let her control her life.

* * *

"That BITCH!"

While Sarah was enjoying her week off from the world, Karen was calling all the producers and directors she had met while being Sarah's manger.

"But you seriously cannot! Where are your loyalties, huh? I can bring another Sarah Williams."

"Another Sarah Williams," the voice on the other end said increduously." Really Karen. Time to hear the truth. No one wanted you to begin with. We only wanted Sarah. We were only nice to you because of Sarah. Time to face reality doll, don't call me ever again." With that he hung up and Karen picked up the phone and threw it across the room.

"THAT BITCH!" Karen yelled. "She'll pay. Oh she'll pay," Karen muttered as she walked to her the bathroom to take a hot bath.

* * *

"So tell me about your daughter."

Mr. Williams was begining another session with Jareth, his psychologist. So far Sarah had only been to one. Mr. Williams understood that the trial and the sessions were too much for his daughter.

"Well my daughter. My daughter has always been in love with the theatre and fairy tales."

"Uh huh."

"She used to go to the park with her dog and practice lines from a book but I don't remember the name of the book."

"You don't know the name?"

"No and it drives me absolutely crazy sometimes. It's at the tip of my tongue but I just can't remember."

"Sometimes the psyche tries to repress."

Oh what am I saying. Repress?

"I suppose."

"Anymore you wish to talk about?"

"Well yes," he said turning to look at Jareth in the eye. "When are you going to ask my daughter out?"

"What?" Jareth said, taken back.

"Oh sorry, am I being too forward?" (AN: hehehehehe-insert evil smile)

"Perhaps you are, Mr. Williams. One has to ask why YOU would ask."

"It's very obvious on our first meeting with you that you were taken by her. She seemed to be attracted to you. After all I caught her looking at you for almost the whole session!" Mr. Williams said with a chuckle.

"Oh really?' Jareth said,amused.

"Yes. But if you don't want to..."

"Oh I definitely do, but the timing seems-unproper."

"Proper-unproper. What does it matter. I 'll give you her phone number if you want," Mr. Williams said,reaching into his pants pocket.

"Well Mr. Williams, surely you do not wish for me to ask your daughter out right after the trial with her mother. Which I understood she basically won."

Mr. Williams, who had the number in his hand, about to give it to Jareth, paused and reflected.

"You're right, Jareth. Probably should wait. Karen's the reason I was in the hospital and now with you. All those years of putting up with her verbal abuse because I was lonely and married rashly. Didn't bother trying to see her true colors. I thought with Toby's birth she'll be nicer to me but no. And Sarah grew up for some time thinking I didn't care enough about her, but I didn't want Karen to be angry at her as I knew she would be if I paid more attention to Sarah than her. Anyways sessions over-you're other clients will probably be coming soon. I should go," he said getting up, ready to leave. "This is our secret,eh?"

"But of course Mr. Williams," Jareth said, bemused. "Everything in our sessions is."

Jareth watched drive away to his home and life from a window facing the street.

So Sarah was watching me, appraising me was she, he thought. I wonder if she liked what she saw. Well who wouldn't. I'm gorgeous. Now this Karen, her step mother would surely cause trouble for Sarah and make it more difficult to get closer to Sarah. Angry people never act rationally and she'll be angry after Sarah beat her at the trial practically. I'll have to find a way to be rid of her. But nothing suspicious, maybe frame her for a crime or make sure she gets caught if she does commit a crime.

Jareth chuckled and smiled at the fun he would have getting rid of Karen.

* * *

Sarah had just finished revisiting her favorite trail and was about to go change. Since she was all alone by herself she didn't see the need to bathe right then and there. After all she always took a bath before she slept.

Sarah was laying on her sofa bed in front of her big screen watching one of her favorite movies, Sleepless in Seattle while gorging herself on ice cream and cheesecake.

Sarah stopped eating at the scene where Annie was trying on her mother's wedding dress.

What was that, she thought when she heard a loud scratching sound. It's probably some kind of animal or something. Sarah pressed paused and listened. She wanted to be sure that it was nothing.

After listening and hearing nothing for ten minutes Sarah went back to her movie.

When Sleepless was finished, Sarah popped it in the rewinder, gathered all her tissues and trash and went into the kitchen for more provisions.

Sarah got more icre cream out of the freezer and put a whole box of packaged fried bonless chicken breasts. WHile she was waiting, Sarah got out her popcorn popper and started to make a mixing bowl of popcorn. She then got out a small saucepan and mixed carmel bits with some butter.

Sarah heard the microwave beep in the middle of her singing, turned off the burner and reached for a paper plate.

Sarah placed all of the goodies on a large tray, the kind you use to serve breakfast in bed, except for the popcorn and headed to the living room. She placed the tray on the coffee table she placed next to the sofa bed and went back to the kitchen to finish the popcorn.

Sarah was in the middle of pouring the warm carmel on her popcorn when she again heard the scratching sound, this time it was louder. Sarah put the saucepan down and listened intently. She followed the sound to the door leading to garden next to the backyard, which was on the far end of the first story-away from the living room and connecting kitchen. Sarah walked cautiously to the door, trying not to alert whatever was out there to her prescence.

She peered out the square window on the door and saw a large shape huddled outside the door. Sarah gasped and turned on the lights. All thoughts of stealth were replaced with fear and wanting to know who or what it was.

When the lights were turned on the thing dropped what it was holding and bolted for the hedges that separated the garden from the backyard. Sarah saw that it was a person and the fear, anxiety she felt not knowing increased. Sarah didn't bother chasing after it since there was a wooden gate the person could use to escape to the road in the backyard. Sarah shakily walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone to call the police.

* * *

"Well we checked Ms. Williams," one of the officers that came said." It looks like someone who didn't know what they were doing was trying to break in."

"Break in!" Sarah said standing up so the blanket around her shoulders slipped off and the cup of tea on her lap spilled.

"Yes. I'm sorry Ms. Williams. Now apart from someone just wanting to break in to steal from you, do you know anyone that might want to do you any kind of harm. Preferably someone who didn't know you'd be staying here? It's obvious whoever tried this was taking their sweet time and didn't think you'll be in."

"My stepmother," Sarah answered immediately." She's pissed at me and doesn't know I'm here. The people who know I'm here are Burton, all of my lawyers, my father and brother."

"Alright, thank you ma'am. I'll go check on it," the other officer, Melinda said as she walked to the kitchen for privacy.

"What are you going to do now, Ms. Williams."

"Do?"

"Yes. Are you going to stay or leave?"

"I don't know Officer Dave. I guess I'll stay until I can make arrangements to get as far away as I can."

"Well we can have someone come and stay with you if you like."

"No it's okay."

"Alright then."

"Well," Officer Melinda said as she was walking towards Sarah from the kitchen. "I checked. Your stepmother is at home and very angry at you."

Sarah smiled a weak smile.

"Do you need anyone to stay with you? I'll be more than happy."

"Oh no it's okay. I just told Officer Dave I want to stay by myself."

Officers Dave and Melinda glanced at each other and shared a dark look. She can't take care of herself, the looks seemed to suggest to Sarah. They saw Sarah watching and broke their glances.

"Well then," Officer Melinda said. "We'll just go now. If you need us don't hesitate to call."

"Okay," Sarah said faintly.

* * *

"Sarah, Sarah! Calm down, honey. Take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened," Sarah's father said calmly to a distraught Sarah.

"Ok, ok," Sarah said, trying to calm herself. "Someone tried to break into the cabin last night."

"What! Sarah, are you all right? Where are you now? Why didn't you call sooner? Please don't tell me you're still at the cabin."

"I'm still at the cabin," Sarah replied, picturing her father wincing and trying to anticipate which tone of voice he would use.

"Sarah," her father said in the second tone that Sarah dreaded from her father. It was the disappointed, scared, I-have-some-wisdom-for-you-to-partake-of, voices all rolled into one. "I know that you're a grown woman, capable of making your own decisions, but," Oh here it comes, Sarah thought. "You really should be more careful. By God Sarah, go somewhere else. You're not the little girl anymore; you have to learn to take care of your self."

"I know Dad," Sarah said, trying to keep her cool. "But the officers said that the only reason someone tried to break in was that they didn't know I was going to be here. So now that they know, they might leave me alone."

"Or they might try to break in again, succeed and decide to kidnap you and hold you for ransom."

"Oh Dad."

"Don't ,oh Dad, me. Sarah I really think you ought to get out of there and come over."

"But Dad, don't you think if someone wanted to kidnap me, now would be the perfect chance since I'll be traveling all by my lonesome self."

Sarah's father chuckled, knowing that Sarah had her puppy dog eyes on and was pouting her lips.

"Alright, alright. I'll go up there and so will Toby. Happy?"

"Yes, delirious."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and let me know what you think of the character of Gwendolyn. Am I rambling too much in the description of her childhood? I don't have a beta so I always appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"I cannot believe you didn't succeed," Gwendolyn's mother, Arialis, said to her incredulously. "And to a mortal. You lost him to a weak pathetic mortal. Oh the degradation of our family name."

"Degradation," Gwendolyn said, her voice full of regret and hatred. "You speak of regret you old hag!"

Arialis turned away from her mirror held in her dresser. It had been carved from the bones of a giant by his wife who had killed him in order to return a favor. People who owed Arialis a favor always delivered and it was never easy. But her "clients" greed always got the best of them for Arialis could grant you one wish for anything who wanted but always with a hefty price

"Listen,my dearie," Arialis said in a voice of hushed anger. "If one does not take what one wants then one will surely suffer for the rest of one's life. If you do not resume being the dutiful and loving daughter then you WILL suffer."

"Yes...Mother," Gwendolyn replied carefully controlling the tone of her voice so that none of her hatred was revealed.

"Now," Arialis said as she moved to her wardrobe. "I want you opinion on this gown I ordered. I'm planning on wearing it when Prince Helio comes for dinner." She held up a dark red and floor length gown. The material shimmered against the pale skin and dark hair of the beautiful sorceress. The gown was split to the navel in front and half way down the back. Gold chains fasted both sides of the bodice and back together. The bottom of the dress was slit on both sides and almost reached the navel.

"Beautiful and not at all scandalous," Gwendolyn muttered.

Arialis disrobed and proceded to decorate herself with the dress and her jewels.

"Take a bath my dear," she said as the was a rectangular section of the dark wood wall transformed to reveal a collection of tiaras and diadems . "I don't want you to smell of the Goblin City when Prince Helio comes.

Gwendolyn sighed as she soaked in the vanilla scented bath water and though of her mother's enemies. Her mother must die, Gwendolyn decided. But the question of who would be powerful and clever enough to kill her was foremost on her to do list. If Jareth was her husband, he would do it and he would complete the task with effiacy and candor.

Matricide was her sole reason to pursue matrimony and men. Otherwise, she would have married Jacob, the son of a minor prince .They fell in love the last time he accompanied his mother, Princess Ariel, on a visit to the fortress of Gwendolyn's mother.

Gwendolyn touched the ring he gave her and remembered all the kisses and fumbling touches. The atmosphere was heavy with lust tempered with the desire to perserve their innocent love. Time always slows down for young love. She sighed as she remembered rejecting his marriage proposal and knowing that now his wife and child were filing his days with happiness free from court intrigue and politics. Her mother was ambitous and desired to solidify her power over the Underground by marrying her daughter to the King of the Goblins, a fact that everyone in the Underground knew but pretended to be ignorant of. The sorcessess was feared by some but also a source of amusement. She earlier tried to seduce Jareth's father and then Jareth as a youth but failed in both. However, she did manage to ensure that her own daughter grew up alongside the prince and now king of the Goblins.

They ran through the Labyrinth as children. They visted the catepillar and drank tea with his wife in there house. They were even guests at his eldest son's marriage which took place on daisy that Jareth turned blue in celebration of the occasion.

As they grew older, their conversations turned from goblins and faeries to the topic of soulmates and love. Jareth was the first to suggest that Gweny and Jacob run away together when she discussed the protestations of her mother after revealing her desire for Jacob to her. Her mother threatened to destroy him and his family if she agreed to the engagement.

.

Jareth would hide them and they could be together forever. Such a romantic, she thought at the time. At her request, he erased her memory from Jacob and his mother's memory. If they ever meet, she would be nothing to him but just another pretty girl.


End file.
